Drama Total: Desafió Global
by Miya26
Summary: La televisión canadiense quiere mas Total Drama y Chris Se los da, con la temporada con mas participantes de DT dispuestos a renovar la saga, con 27 concursantes de las 3 generaciones y 6 novatos,viajaran a través del mundo por nuevos retos.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO:**

-El presentador canadiense de reallitys estaba en un aeropuerto, este saludaría con la mano a los televidentes-

Estamos en Toronto, Canadá para esta nueva temporada de Drama Total! Viajaremos otra vez a través del globo azul en este bebe! –Este señalaría el Jumbo Jet Drama, este mostraría una gran cantidad de telarañas y suciedad, para que luego se le cayera un ala-

Se puede arreglar –Una mensaje mediante su auricular empieza a hablarle a Chris-Que no podemos usar el Jet? Por problemas de sanidad? Está bien…Chef tendremos que usar el avión del viaje…Si lo sé, toda una molestia – Un Jet igual al Jumbo Jet Drama, pero de color azul y mucho más brillante aparecería-Les presento… El Jumbo Jet Drama Deluxe! En el viajaremos a través del mundo con nuestros 28 participantes y 5 novatos en…

Drama!

Total!

:Desafío Global! (NA: No soy muy bueno poniendo nombres)


	2. Que comienze el drama

**Capítulo 1: Que comience el drama**

Y llegaron-Dijo el presentador canadiense, viendo que el autobús de los concursantes llego después de horas de retraso-Empecemos con la primera generación, los originales

Que tal viejo? –Dijo Owen bajándose del autobús, abrazando a Chris-

Bien amigo, una que otra demanda por salubridad y unos problemas de presupuesto pero bien-Chris, zafándose del abrazo se Owen-Siguiente!

Alguien me recuerda porque volví?-Duncan molesto-

Para divertirte! Como todos!-Owen-

Claro, me divierto tanto en este programa Owen-Duncan sarcástico-

No tanto como yo-Chris riendo sádicamente-Siguiente!

Si! Gracias por la invitación Chris!-Sierra chillando- Owen como estuvo la Cometón de Burger King?

Ohh viejo fue glorioso! Fue una victoria deliciosa –Owen babeándose-

Y ya se te sano el moretón que te dio Piedra Feroz en la cárcel Duncan? –Sierra-

Si…Espera, como sabes eso? –Duncan-

Tengo mis fuentes-Sierra-

No puedes traer gente cuerda –Duncan mirando a Chris asustado-

Hablando de cuerdos, te traigo una de tus favoritas –Chis riendo-

Buenos días-Dijo Courtney educadamente, Saludo con la mano a Sierra y Owen, caminando y parándose al lado de Sierra-

Bueno…Eso no salió como pensaba-Chris decepcionado- Pensaba que el siguiente fuera alguien aburrido y que no aportara nada a el drama para calmar las aguas, pero al parecer nunca se turbaron, así que… Siguiente

Em…Chris, te aviso que vengo con todo esta temporada, para ganar y que no me subestimen solo por nunca llegar a la fusión –Noah molesto-

-Duncan rio a carcajadas debido a el "Ganar" De Noah, Courtney solo soltó una risilla contenida, Sierra saco una libreta y anoto datos sobre Noah y su frase y Owen corrió hacia Noah y lo abrazo fuertemente-

Viejo, te extrañe, no te veía desde World Tour

 **NA: Esta es un línea alterna donde no existirá carrera alucinante ¿Porque? Porque no me gusta el NoahxEmma, si, por ese mero capricho.**

Yo, también te extrañe…Viejo, me ahogas –Noah poniéndose azul e intentando zafarse de Owen-

Oh…Lo siento –Owen, soltando a Noah-

Siguiente…-Chris, algo divertido por ver como Noah era asfixiado, pero cambio su expresión al ver a la siguiente en bajar-

Hola mi pequeño "gran O"-Dijo Izzy bajando del autobús con un salto mortal y besando a Owen-

Hola Izzy – Owen sonrojado-

Noah…-Dijo Izzy divertida-

Ay no… -Dijo Noah antes de que Izzy saltara sobre sus hombros, el ratón de biblioteca no pudo aguantar el peso se la pelirroja y cayó al suelo-

Y tú vas a ganar? –Duncan carcajeándose-

Deberías tener más respeto por otros, no los debes subestimar por no aguantar un peso mínimo –Courtney seria-

Gracias? –Dijo Noah reincorporándose

Y desde cuando tu defiendes los derechos? –Duncan-

Siguiente, esto está volviéndose largo y tenemos limite –Chris-

Hola viejo –Dijo Geoff mientras besaba a Bridgette-

Geoff lo que prometiste? –Dijo Bridgette separándose de Geoff-

Lo siento, no más besos hasta que acabe la competencia –Geoff optimista-

Me haces un favor Bridgette –Duncan aliviado-

Tranquilo, no duraras mucho –Courtney susurro para sí misma-

Siguiente –Chris-

Hola viejos –Dijo Ezekiel-

Porque lo invite-Dijo Chris-

Y tu entrada ridicula?-Geoff burlon-

Viejo, aprendí a socializar, solo tengo que respetar y estar callado –Ezekiel educadamente-

Siguiente –Chris-

Ho… -Nada mas salir del autobús, Cody se vio envuelto en un beso de Sierra-Que hay nena?

Son pareja? –Pregunto Bridgette a lo que Cody asintió con la cabeza-

Siguiente!-Dijo Chris-

Que tal amigos –Dijo Trent bajando del autobús-

Bien amigo-Saludo Cody-

Como has estado –Pregunto Geoff-

Genial, listo para ganar –Trent-

Siguiente-Chris-

Que tal –Dijo Harold bajando del autobus mientras lanzaba una pelota de arriba abajo para volver a atraparla-

Genial amigo –Respondio Cody-

Y terminamos con los cla…-Dijo Chris antes de ser interrumpido por Eva-

Falto yo –Dijo Eva, más tranquila de lo normal –

Supe que fuiste a control de ira, que tal vas? –Sierra-

Increíble -Respondió Eva- Me siento una persona nueva

Bueno ahora si terminamos con los clásicos-Dijo Chris- Ahora viene la segunda generación empezamos!

Buenos días-Dijo Dawn tranquila con los ojos cerrados y con un pájaro en el hombro-Que agradable es ver tantas auras puras, Noah, ese color Turquesa te queda bien aunque también muestra tu inseguridad y miedo a no superar las expectativas de tus amigos y Eva, te noto mas calmada un bonito color verde que refleja tu miedo de no poder encajar debido a tus problemas de ira y Duncan, ya no te sientes como un vándalo y quieres aprender a ser amable ¿No? -Sierra tomo apuntes en su libreta-

Que que de qué? –Dijeron Noah, Eva y Duncan a la vez-

Siguiente –Dijo Chris-

Hola –Dijo Sam tomado de la mano con Dakota y con la otra mano jugando en su GameGuy-

Un gusto verlos-Dijo Dakota sonriente-

Un gusto –Dijo Trent dándoles la mano-

Siguiente, esto se nos alarga y todavía hay que presentar a la tercera generación y a los novatos-Dijo Chris

Cadete Brick reportándose –Dijo Brick haciendo un saludo militar-

Hola amigo –Respondieron Dakota, Sam, Sierra, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen e Izzy, Haciendo un saludo militar-

Siguiente –Chris-

-Zoey y Mike bajaron del autobus cogidos de la mano- Hola-Dijeron los dos al unisono-

Hola soldados, un gusto verlos-Dijo Brick-

-Geoff y Bridgette le dieron la mano a Mike y a Zoey –

Siguiente –Dijo Chris-

-B bajo del autobus y Dawn le dio un abrazo y precedió a darle la mano a el resto de su generación-

Siguiente-Dijo Chris- Hoy voy a decir 32 veces esa palabra, es un nuevo record

Buenos días-Dijo Cameron-

Hola! –Saludaron Zoey, Mike y Brick-

Y terminamos con la segunda generación-Dijo Chris-Vamos con la peor generación según el blog de Sierra, Siguiente!

Muy buenos días –Dijo Jasmine- Y por cierto, no somos la peor Generacion

Si si, no me importa amiga –Chris ignorándola- Siguiente-

-Las gemelas bajaron peleándose-

Que tal Sammy? –Dijo Jasmine separando a las dos gemelas-

Bien, con algunos rasguños de Amy en el viaje –Dijo Sammy masajeándose las heridas-

Tu te lo buscaste por presumir sobre la temporada pasada –Amy intentando rasguñar otra vez a Sammy, pero siendo detenida por Jasmine-

Siguiente –Chris-

Dave y Sky bajaron, Dave tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, Sky estaba a punto de decirle algo a Dave, pero se arrepintió-

Hola- Saludo Sky-

Bien, terminamos con Pahkitew ahora vamos por los no…-Dijo Chris antes de ser interrumpido por Scarlett-

Hola-Dijo Sarlett de forma educada-

Chef trae la camisa de fuerza ya! Chicos escóndanse –Dijo Chris temeroso-

Tranquilos, deje de lado la maldad es mas, descubri que no es tan divertida –Scarlett-

Tendre esto por si acaso –Dijo el Chef guardando la camisa de fuerza-

Bien, mientras no vueles el avión-Dijo Chris-Ahora si podemos ir por los novatos, ella es una chica timida y callada bastante aburrida por cierto, directo desde Liverpool ella es Zhara!

-Una chica de pelo Castaño lizo y corto recogido en dos coletas y ojos negros bajo del autobus, llevaba un suéter beige que le quedaba grande y unos shorts-

Ho hola-Tartamudeo Zhara tímidamente-

Hola, un gusto ver gente nueva por aquí –Sierra, emocionada-

Me me encanta tu blog, soy una gran fan de Drama Total –Zhara, manteniendo un postura encogida y nerviosa-

Bien, vamos por el siguiente-Dijo Chris- Él es un bailarín despreocupado y distraído, siempre esta viéndole el lado positivo a todo, desde Seattle, él es Joseph!-Joseph estaba en la puerta del autobús, distraído y pensando en sus cosas- Joseph!- Grito Chris-

Ahh… Ya voy –Un chico con pelo negro largo, con un flequillo que le cubría su ojo izquierdo y con recogido en una coleta, con ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos de playa azules-Hola viejos –Decía mientras daba un giro y señalaba a los concursantes bailando-

Hola amigo-Dijo Geoff- Te gusta la playa y las fiestas?

Que si me gustan?...Me encantan

Entonces nos llevaremos bien –Dijo Geoff chocando puños con Joseph-

Ahora vamos por el siguiente –Dijo Chris- él es el mejor jugador de Soccer del condado, con todo el estilo y fuerza en el pie, él es John

-Un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio peinado hacia arriba, llevaba una chaqueta gris y una sudadera deportiva, bajo haciendo malabares con el balón, para luego ver que Sierra estaba anotando en su libreta-

Que tanto anotas? –Dijo John sospechando-

Datos sobre los participantes-Dijo Sierra como diciendo que era obvio-

Deben tener cuidado con Sierra, ella sabe todo sobre nosotros, lo mismo con Zoey, ella es una de las concursantes más queridas del programa, digo, siempre ha estado en los 3 finales, además estoy seguro que Dawn es muy peligrosa ya que prácticamente puede leer nuestras mentes, deben tener cuidado y formar alianzas, pero cuidado con los 2 caras y manipuladores, además, nosotros los novatos, somos comodines –Dijo Joseph, llamando la atención de todos los partcipantes-

Me gusta este chico –Dijo Chris motivado- vamos con el siguiente, el es un chico rico y presumido que va con su Rolex de 6.000 dolares y las llaves de su Porch presumiendo por ahí, directo desde Moscu, es Hernie!

-Un chico de pelo teñido de azul claro y rubio peinado hacia un lado, vestido con una camisa blanca y un chaleco beige y unos Jeans, con un collar de oro, un anillo de oro con un zafiro en el centro y un rolex con diamantes incrustados-

Un gusto conocerlos –Dijo haciendo una reverencia rápida- les traigo un regalo de bienvenida, agradezcan mi humildad- Dijo repartiéndoles a todos unos anillos iguales a el de el , pero el de Chris era especial, ya que tenía tallada la cara de Chris-

Viejo, primera vez que veo un rico amable –Chris sorprendido-

Quería dar buena impresión –Hernie sin presumir-

Ahora el siguiente –Dijo Chris dejando de ver su anillo-El es un friki total, un Geek, un otaku, el mayor fanático del manga y anime, si el tipo de persona que nunca tendrá novia, directo desde Toronto, el es Jay!

-Un chico de pelo castaño, despeinado y con ojos también castaño, bastante delgado y con lentes negros, con una camiseta azul con el símbolo de Konoha estampado en la camiseta y unos Jeans

Algún día tendré novia, algún dia! –Dijo Jay en protesta, sin quitar la vista de su manga, para recordar que esta en Drama Total- Oh viejo, este es mi sueño!

Ya déjalo amigo –Dijo Chris-

Ok –Dijo Jay, calmándose-

Te gusta el Anime? –Dijo Harold emocionado-

Lo amo! –Jay, mas emocionado-

Nos llevaremos bien, en el avión, veremos Anime juntos –Harold-

Vamos por la siguiente –Dijo Chris-Ella es una dibujante estrella y extrovertida siempre enfocada en el papel y lápiz, ella es Valerie!

-Una chica con un cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos castaños, llevaba puesta una blusa rosa y unos jeans-

Terminado! -Dijo Valerie, mostrándole a todos un dibujo de elenco de la serie-

Wow, tiene talento-Admitio Sky-

Increible –Señalaron Jay, Joseph y Hernie-

Gracias!-Valerie con una risilla-

Bueno, aquí están todos los participantes y ahora elegiremos los equipos-Dijo Chris, frotándose las manos ya dentro del avión-Los capitanes fueron elegidos al azar, los capitanes son, Sierra, Izzy y Courtney, elige Sierra

A mi CodyKins –Dijo Sierra abrazando a Cody-

Courtney, elige –Chris-

A Eva –Courtney, sonriendo amablemente-

Gracias-Dijo Eva-

Izzy? –Chris-

A mi hombre, Owen –Izzy abrazando a Owen-

Sierra?-Dijo Chris-Recuerden que cada equipo debe tener por lo menos 2 novatos –

Briggette –Dijo Sierra-

Courtney?-Chris-

* * *

 **Confesionario**

Pense en separar a Bridgette y a Geoff- Admitio Courtney- Pero es muy sucio de mi parte, asi que elegiré lo mejor para el equipo

 **Fin de Confesionario**

* * *

Sky -Eligio Courtney-

Izzy?-Chris-

Noah-Respondio Izzy-

Sierra?-Chris-

Geoff-Sierra-

Courtney?-Chris-

Elige a Dave –Le susurro Sky a Courtney-

Dave-Courtney-

Izzy?-Chris-

Dawn –Izzy-

Sierra?-Dijo Chris-

Jasmine –Sierra-

Courtney?-Chris-

Le agradeceré a Hernie por el anillo eligiéndolo-Courtney-

Izzy?-Chris-

Scarlett le dará diversion al equipo!-Izzy-

* * *

 **Confesionario**

Genial, me encanta estar en el equipo de la loca, los abrazos de Owen, la rara y la psicópata-Noah sarcástico-

 **Fin de confesionarios**

* * *

Sierra?-Dijo Chris-

Zhara se ve amable-Sierra-

Courtney?-Chris-

B –Courtney-

Izzy –Chris-

Trent-Izzy-

Alguien minimamente normal!-Celebro Noah-

Sierra?-Chris-

Zoey-Sierra-

Courtney-Chris-

Samey-Courtney-

Es sammy -Sammy, protesta-

No me interesa-Courtney-

Izzy? –Chris-

Harold-Izzy-

Sierra-Chris-

Mike-Sierra-

Courtney-Chris-

Amy-Courtney-

* * *

 **Confesionario**

Me esperaba que no me dejara estar tranquila-Dijo Sammy-Es Courtney, si tiene un equipo debe de tener minimo 1 relacion de odio en el

Que esperaban? Que la dejara tranquila? -Admitio Courtney- Soy Courtney, si tengo un equipo debe de tener minimo 1 relacion de odio en el

 **Fin de confesionarios**

* * *

Izzy-Chris-

Ezekiel –Izzy-

Solo Izzy lo podía elegir-Admitio Duncan-

Sierra-Chris-

Duncan-Sierra-Aprovecha que te estoy salvando de Courtney-Susurro Sierra-

Gracias-Duncan, susurro-

Courtney?-Chris-

Sam… Supongo-Courtney-

Izzy-Chris-

Jay-Izzy-

* * *

 **Confesionario**

Izzy me eligio!-Grito Jay emocionado, salto, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo-Siento una emoción en el pecho…De hecho creo que es mi costilla –Jay adolorido-

 **Fin de confesionario**

* * *

Sierra?-Chris-

Cameron-Sierra-

Courtney?-Chris-

Dakota- Courtney-

Izzy-Chris-

Valerie-Izzy-

Ultimo para Sierra –Chris-

John-Sierra-

Ultimo para Courtney-Chris-

Joseph-Courtney-

Y Brick va para Izzy!-Dijo Chris-Sus nombres serán, el equipo Sierra, serán los Halcones veloces-Un logo de un halcón rojo en picada apareció en la parte superior derecha –El equipo Courtney serán los Alces furiosos-Un logo de un alce comiendo pasto de color verde apareció en la parte superior izquierda-2 y el equipo Izzy serán los Delfines acuáticos –Un logo de un delfin saliendo del agua de color azul se ubicó en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla-Les mostrare el avión

-Los concursantes llegaron a la primera clase-Esta es la primera clase, solo para ganadores, integrados con pantallas 4K y Consolas de última generación, una gran librería, zona disco para sus fiestas de victoria y un bar y restaurante cinco estrellas, vamos a el comedor-Chris dijo, para dirigirse al comedor-

Este es el comedor para perdedores, como ven, mejoramos el aspecto pero no la comida, lo mismo del chef, vamos a clase económica-Dijo Chris para dirigirse a clase económica-

La clase económica, como ven es igual a la de world tour, pero acolchamos los asientos por mas demandas de sanidad, no hay mucho que ver asi que vamos a clase perdedora-Dijo Chris para dirigirse a clase perdedora-

Chris, esto no es el maletero?-Dijo Dave, hablando por primera vez-

Si lo es, pero acoplamos para que puedan dormir y con luz –Dijo Chris señalando cinco colchones unidos y dos lámparas-

Guau, impresionante-Duncan de forma sarcatica-

Bueno, eso es todo, nuestro primer destino se demorara un tiempo, y ya son las 7, asi que duerman- Chris empujando a los concurantes-

-En la cabina del avión, Chris estaba sentado al lado del chef listo para despedirse-Quien será el primero en dar el salto de la vergüenza? Cual será nuestro primer destino? Cuanto me divertiré en esta temporada? De seguro mucho, responda estas dudas y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de…

Drama

Total

Revolución global!

* * *

 **Equipos**

 **Delfines Acuaticos: Izzy, Owen, Noah, Dawn, Scarlett, Trent, Brick, Ezekiel, Harold, Valerie y Jay**

 **Halcones veloces: Sierra, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, Jasmine, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Duncan, John y Zhara**

 **Alces Furiosos: Courtney, Eva, Sam, Dakota, B , Dave, Sky, Sammy, Amy, Hernie y Joseph**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, ojala les haya gustado, me gustaría que dejen en los comentarios su orden de eliminación y predicciones, me gustaría ver cuál es el mas acertado, también comenten su equipo favorito, bueno, hasta otra!**


End file.
